


【白居】白秘书和居总裁

by OREONO1



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREONO1/pseuds/OREONO1
Summary: 给Lofter ID:林迎蓉德寿 代发文





	【白居】白秘书和居总裁

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：第一次开车，是个垃圾车！慎入！！！

笃笃笃。  
“请进。”  
“朱总，啊林老板也在啊。”

办公室里，朱一龙和林老板面对面坐着讨论关于股份的事情，而进来的是朱一龙的私人秘书白宇。

“朱总，你看下，这是刚打印的图纸。我顺便来拿一下董事长要的资料。”

朱一龙接过图纸，站起来去拿架上的资料，一个简单的机械运动却在不觉中被一旁的秘书发现了问题。

待朱一龙送走了林老板后，白秘书又进来了。刚刚还恭恭敬敬地叫着朱总的人突然变了样。

“哥哥……”白宇转身关上门，拉开窗帘，干干净净的单项玻璃出现在人眼前。

“你要干嘛……”朱一龙表面上和湖面一样平静，心里却和大海一般波涛汹涌了。

白宇转回身，一步步走向朱一龙，擦的发亮的皮鞋才在地上发出轻微的“嗒嗒”声，他的左手搭上了朱一龙的翘臀，轻轻地抚摸着“屁股的弧度不对啊……是不是又偷偷……”

“我没有！”被人调戏的脸红，嘴上却还是强硬不敢承认。

“躺好。”

白宇强迫着让人躺倒在沙发上，然后开始动手解皮带，当黑色西装裤子被拉下的时候，不是白色的内裤，而是一条蓝色的吊带裤。

“学会说谎了。”白宇看着吊带裤，嗤笑了一声，然后又去解开他的上衣，衬衫里是一个黑色背心，可以看见吊带裤的带子，带子紧挨着胸前的两点，因为摩擦，两点早已经是两颗小红豆一般了。

“哥哥，还撒谎吗？”白宇低下头，把两颗红豆含进嘴里，牙齿还时不时轻轻地啃一下，手不安分地伸向了朱一龙的两腿之间。

“别碰那里……”朱一龙把头往后仰，让自己不去看被人用手指玩弄而逐渐起了反应的下体。

“谁让哥哥又偷偷摸摸穿了小吊带呢？该受罚~”白宇握着朱一龙的下体，手指在马眼上转了两圈，又向深处继续。

朱一龙的后穴在白宇的挑逗下逐渐变得湿润，粘稠的液体一部分沾在裤子的里层上，一部分沾在了白宇的手上。

第一根手指慢慢进入，虽然后穴早就湿了，但朱一龙还是感觉有点疼。

白宇的手很好看，白白净净，骨节分明，在后穴的壁上轻轻的划着。

朱一龙透过那扇玻璃，看见了自己员工的一张张脸。

但是他不知道外面的人并看不见屋内的两人。

“白宇……别了，窗帘……嗯，没拉上……”朱一龙微喘着对白宇硕，却不料白宇变本加厉，第二次又一下加进了两根手指，朱一龙真的感觉受不了。

“白宇……嗯……啊停下……停……”朱一龙的眼里已经是含了泪了，白宇的手在后穴一点点地扩张着，朱一龙感到那里是又疼又舒服。

白宇吻上他的喉结，又吻上他的嘴唇，把手指拿出来，又自己脱了裤子，把眼前眼角含泪，脸上带着绯红的人抱到那张宽大的转椅上，让朱一龙坐在上面，再握住他的小腿，让他的关节弯曲，紧靠着自己大腿。

朱一龙的背靠着椅子背，双手握住转椅的扶手，因为眼里有泪，但他还是看见了白宇脸上的带着色气的笑，俯下身在他的腿内侧亲了一下，这一下让朱一龙浑身抖了一下。

白宇感受到朱一龙轻微的颤抖，笑着看着他，把朱一龙胸前的两根带子移了一移，盖在那两粒红豆上，胸前的敏感处被牛仔布料摩擦着，身下早已经是湿的不行。

“快点，进来……”朱一龙突然小声地吐出四个字，轻飘飘的，却让白宇彻底爆发了，他挺身，让器物进入了那温暖的后穴里。

“嗯……啊……”当整根没入时，朱一龙没忍住叫出了身，那一声喘息将氛围调到了极致，两人都放开了。

白宇感到朱一龙的后穴也开始主动地迎合他的进攻了，他的后穴紧紧吸着那器物。

“哥哥，那么紧，是要把我夹断吗？”

“嗯哈……没，没有……”

器物越顶越深，不断地碰到后穴的敏感点，胸前的两点也被不断地牛仔布料摩擦着，朱一龙感到自己的意识有些飘忽不定，迷迷糊糊。

两人谁也不知道过了多久，朱一龙只感到后穴一热。

“哥哥……”

“白宇……”


End file.
